Seventeen Forever
by MariaSimmenthalBlack
Summary: Bueno ... sera todo diferente osea como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, solo que Voldemort existiria y Harry aun asi deberia ser el que salve a mundo magico. Soy mala en esto mejor pasen y leea, la verdad esto es lo que toda chica quiere.


El sol se inmiscuía por la ventana de una habitación iluminándola en su esplendor, los rayos de luz caían pesados sobre sus ojos despertándola.

El cuarto tenía colores por doquier, la cama con doseles Negros y sabanas en juego y montones de cojines, negros, blancos, rosas…

Las paredes con figuras extrañas y colores excéntricos y extravagantes, el techo negro con estrellas, murales etc.…

-Rayos…- gimió una chica, esta fijo su vista al reloj que había en su muñeca- 9:34 am… demasiado temprano-susurro

Un ruido la saco de su ensoñación de momento su teléfono celular sonó irritándola.

-Mary-vocifero su madre desde el piso bajo irritándola más de lo que ya estaba

-Ya va Madre…-bufo- en 10 minutos bajo

-Pues como vas - volvió a gritar- el desayuno se enfría

Bajo de su cama descalza, desperezándose y estirándose, mientras caminaba se paro frente al espejo mirándose detenidamente. Sus cabellos oscuros caían con gracia, sus puntas onduladas, mientras su flequillo cubría un poco uno de sus ojos verdes. Fijo sus ojos en s cuerpo…

-Que nunca dejaran de crecer-murmuro al ver sus pechos cada vez más grandes, su pijama resaltaba ya que solo dormía con unas bragas y por lo regular una blusita de tirante, su abdomen plano y su fina cintura.

Camino hacia el retrete con gran abatimiento bufo no había agua. Salio con enfado y bajo las escaleras con rapidez

-Buenos días madre-dijo con un tono monótono mientras tomaba asiento y empezaba a ingerir su comida.

-Teresa llamo… dijo que vendría por ti-aviso la mujer pelirroja sentándose a un lado de esta.

-Bien… - suspiro- y mi hermano-cuestiono de nuevo

-Dormido…-miro su reloj y se levanto- me tengo que ir Mary… tu papa y yo nos iremos con tu tía…- la miro interrogante- problemas con unos terrenos… tu hermano se quedara contigo – camino hacia donde se encontraba su cartera y saco unos cuantos billetes- toma… le das a tu hermano

-Está bien ma'

-Bien tu papa esta fuera vendrá en el coche así que nos vemos mañana – la beso y abrazo con efusividad- cuídate mi niña, no andes de loca por favor

- Si mama, tranquila-mientras decía esto la empujaba hacia la salida – se me cuidar además solo saldremos un ratito madre si…

-Nada de alcohol… ni chicos tu hermano te vigilara- decía mientras su padre le apresuraba- adiós nena

-Adiosito Madre y padre – agito su mano y se metió enseguida hacia su cuarto.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Bien Penélope camina-decía una chica pequeña de estatura, con su caminar gracioso y su cabello ondeando en el aire, castaño chocolatoso, ojos grandes y color miel, menuda y pequeña pero con lo suyo, sus caderas redondeadas se contoneaban al andar.- Recuerdas que iremos por May… (Mary)

- Si Teresa… ya lo sé… solo que ya sabes porque tenias que despertarme Por Dios-reprocho- eran las 7 de la mañana

- Si eso… veraz mis padres no me dejaron dormir- la otra chica la miro extrañada- bien su noche especial fue ayer y…

Esta la paro- No quiero más información acerca de tus padres y una cama nena- la chica la cual había dicho esto era alta y con un cuerpo estilizado, casi como modelo, cabezo castaño casi rubio, ojos azules, mirada altiva, sonrisa burlona y orgullosa- sabes que en lo que a mí concierne no me interesa

-Hay Penélope… solo decía- respondió la otra

-Bien tenemos suerte de que May viva cerca porque de verdad tengo una flojera como ninguna además de que me siento mal-dijo mirando a su pequeña amiga que la veía con el ceño fruncido

-PENELOPE- vocifero- eres una WATSON y las Watson no lloran ni se sienten mal y menos por un hombre- decía el duendecillo

-Hay amiga esque no entiendes-suspiro- estoy enamorada

Mientras la otra negaba con la cabeza- No no lo estas solo estas impresionada con el tipo

-NO esto es amor-decía mientras caminaba y bailaba ballet

-DIOS no entiendes verdad… valga la redundancia necesito a May-susurro por lo ultimo

Caminaron más rápidamente hasta llegar a una bonita residencia, una casa enorme, dentro de lo que cabe, color blanca con detalles beige, en una de la ventanas de el segundo piso salió una chica medio despeinada y atolondrada- Hey entren está abierto

Corrieron y se metieron por el garaje que estaba abierto, rápidamente subieron las escaleras no sin antes darle los buenos días a Charlie que solo gruño al oírles.

Entraron precipitadamente una tras la otra empujándose y claro que la gravedad les hizo una mala jugada y cayeron encima de unos cojines esparcidos por la habitación

-No puede ser… así nunca las llevare a un restaurante-bromeo mientras las ayudaba a levantarse

-May que haremos hoy… sabes que dormiremos aquí no-cuestiono Teresa

- Si cariño… ya lo sé, pues el sexy de mi hermano se quedara aquí a vigilarnos que porque mi madre le dijo pero de igual manera ya saben que hacemos en casos de emergencia-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

- Si lo sé… hay será Lady Night… Alcohol, cigarrillos y chismes – mientras las otras dos solo reían

-Bien… solo hay que ir por los vicios cariño…le hablare a Johnny para que nos haga el favor-dijo la ojiverde

&&&&&&&&&

Mary POV

7:50 pm

-Sexy… estaremos en mi habitación por si quieres algo-grite desde mi habitación, el muy idiota no nos dejara salir, estoy harta de todos… es broma

-Hey May donde dejaste los cigarros-me pregunto mi prima oh si cual pues la enana Teresa es mi prima, bueno más bien soy su tía, como sea veremos la saga de Harry Potter si por petición mía soy Fan loca

-Bien veamos cual primero-pregunto Penélope

-El prisionero de Azkaban-grite desde mi cama ya acomodada

-Siempre con la misma-dijo Teresa frunciendo el ceño

-Claro sabes que amo a Sirius Black, es tan SEXY y rebelde- sonreí ante lo dicho

-YA hablo la mas zorra-murmuro Teresa

-pues claro-dije siguiendo la corriente

-Y todavía lo aceptas que no tienes MORAL-me dijo mientras yo contenía la risa

-Mira quien oso hablar de moral-dije al recordar todas esas veces que se veía con mi mejor amigo…

Teniendo novio

-que insinúas-me pregunto amenazantemente, sonreí con inocencia.

-Basta chicas recuerdan la peli comenzara- ante esto solo pude callarme mientras veía el comienzo, siempre me emocionaba, tome una cerveza y comenzó…

FIN Mary POV

Habían comprado demasiada cerveza como para quedar ebrias, vieron desde la película 3 a la 5, fumaron, tomaron, rieron.

-Imaginas vivir en un mundo así…-cuestiono la ojiazul

-No tienes una idea-dijo la pelinegra

-vamos… se imaginan, yo una bruja-ante esto se paro sobre la cama y empezó a hacer movimientos raros con su mano donde tenía un cepillo dental

-Teresa… -replico Penélope- me vas a marear

-Bien pues- se sentó donde estaba ya antes- pero aun quiero saber que pasara después-comento con emoción

-pues quédate con las ganas chiquitita-suspiro Mary- solo lo que te dije es lo que pasa

-Que chafa…-se cruzo de brazos- saben estoy lo suficiente ebria como para soñar despierta

-Lo sabemos-dijeron al mismo tiempo las otras dos

-Pues bien…-corrió hacia la azotea mientras las otras dos asustadas siguieron su paso y la vieron fumando sentada en una de las baldosas que había por allí, le hicieron compañía

-Hay veces que me gustaría comenzar de cero sabes… que nadie te conociera-dijo la ojiverde de repente

- Si te entiendo vamos chicas tenemos diecisiete somos jóvenes-dijo sonriente Penélope

-De que nos sirve Pen…-dijo Teresa un poco desanimada

-Con magia todo sería diferente-soltó de repente, la demás asintieron ante lo dicho- imaginan no tener que limpiar nuestro cuarto a modo manual seria con magia, y también nos quitaríamos de encima a la pesada de Lucia, ya saben unas cuantas bromillas por aquí por allá-suspiro

-Lose-dijo pesadamente la castaña

-Que creen que hubiese pasado si los Potter no hubiesen muerto-pregunto Teresa- que tal que Sirius Black no hubiese sido llevado a Azkaban- cuestiono de nuevo- que tal que Peter hubiera sido al que llevaron a la cárcel-sonrió- creen que hubieran tenido una vida mejor

-Yo pienso que si… además pobre Sirius no vivió nada…-susurro la pelinegra- que hubiera sido no… hubiera sentado cabeza alguna vez… digo

- Si te entiendo… pero el libro ya está escrito y J.k. ya decidió

Una estrella paso rápidamente mientras que las chicas soñaban…

"_Espero que este año sea de lo mejor… por nada tengo 17 _pensó Teresa suspirando

"_Ojala encontrara alguien quien me apreciara no por mi físico si no algo mas" _pensó en unsuspiro Penny

"_Ojala viviera en el mundo donde las apariencias no lo fueran todo ojala todo fuera así… diferente"-_pensó Mary

En cuanto suspiraron juntas las tres, Mary sintió un agarrón en su brazo y vio a su hermano le iba a replicar algo pero no pudo porque un sintió como un jirón en su estomago mientras escuchaba a sus amigas gritar.

Cayeron unos encimas de otros, Charlie abajo, mientras las otras tres arriban de él.

-Se pueden quitar vacas-vocifero furioso mientras se movía como una vil serpiente

-Hey Hey Respira animal-le dijo su hermana- y no me digas vaca

-Dije en plural por si no lo sabes corazón las tres están APLASTANDOME-ante esto las aventó

-Imbécil-murmuro Teresa

-Idiota-Vocifero la hermana de este

-Estúpido- susurro con desagrado Penny

-Haber nenas por favor-dijo Charlie- Saben donde Rayos estamos-cuestiono de nuevo- esto es muy medieval

Y cuando miraron alrededor se desmayaron dejando allí a Charlie mas furioso aun.

Continuacion xDDD luego sexyss xDDD

Las personas que salen allí algunas son reales xDD


End file.
